


Danganronpa: The Death Cure

by derpistooderpy



Category: Danganronpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derpistooderpy/pseuds/derpistooderpy





	1. The Killing Game Begins

So, I guess this is where this starts.

I’m the protagonist of this crazy story.

And this is where it all begins.

I woke up, and crashed out of a locker.

“What the hell…” I said, rubbing my head.

Where I was, I did not know. It looked like a classroom. There was nobody around.

“Hello?” I screamed.

I could not remember anything. Except that I was the Ultimate Strategist, and that my name was Matthew Mathieson.

Yes, I realize they both have Matt. 

My parents are smart asses.

All of a sudden, the locker that was next to mine, started shaking.

I screamed.

I was spooked. I did not know what was happening.

The locker door opened, and a girl stumbled out.

She was knocked out.

“Hey! Are you ok?” I said as I shook her body.

“Where-” she started.

I looked down.

“Where am I? And who are you?” she said.

“Ah! Oh? I don’t know what’s going on.” I stumbled.

She was wearing a blue skirt, with a yellow top, she also had black boots.

“Well, I’m Katie Eldredge, the Ultimate Disco Dancer.” she said, blushing.

“Oh, I’m, uh, Matthew Mathieson, the Ultimate Strategist, I hope we can be friends, wherever we are.” I said, smiling.

We shook hands.

“Maybe we should explore?” I asked her.

“Hm… I guess.” she said, sighing.

We walked out into the hallway.

“This is big for, a school?” I said, investigating everything.

“Is it a really a school, though?” Katie said, unsure of what was going on.

We talked for a while, walking down the hall, when, a big robot machine ran after us.

“GO-TO-THE-GYM-OR-DIE.” it said.

Katie and I immediately ran, checking every room to see if it was the gym.

We saw a door at the end of the hallway, and ran towards it.

We burst inside, to see other students.

I counted fourteen.

“Oh, hey.” a boy said.

“Hi?” Katie said, still confused.

“You must be the other students.” a girl said, in a perky voice.

“Students? How many of us are there? And who got here first.”

The boy who said hey earlier spoke.

“Oh. I think there’s sixteen of us, I arrived first, and you all started filing in after me. You two came last.” he said, pointing at Katie and I.

“Well, what do we do now?” I ask, looking down.

“We must figure something out.” he said, thinking.

He started to look around the room.

All of a sudden, a black and white bear popped up, with one eye looking like a red lightning bolt.

“It seems as if everyone has arrived! It’s clothing time!!” the bear yelled.

All of a sudden, all these clothes burst into the air, and we got changed.

“Is this what I think it is?” the boy said, immediately shaking his head.

“Hm, what do you mean? Did you think it was a killing game? Well you are correct!” the bear chuckled.

Katie looked at me. “What?”

“Yes you heard me right!” the bear said, staring at Katie. “This is what’s going to happen! Once someone has been killed, you will have a class trial, where you will discuss who the blackened is!!! If you get the blackened right, only the blackened will be punished. But, if you get the blackened wrong, everyone besides the blackened will be punished, and the blackened will be able to graduate from Hope’s Peak Academy!”

Katie started crying, and she ran out of the room.


	2. The Spy

I chased after her.

“Katie, wait!” I screamed as I turned a corner.

I don’t know where she went.

“Katie? Katie! Katie, please come out!” I screamed desperately.

I kept screaming her name, but she never came out.

Eventually, I gave up, crumbled to the ground, and buried my head in my hands.

“Matthew?” I heard. “That’s your name, correct?”

I thought it was Katie, but it wasn’t.

Instead, it was the boy.

“Why don’t we look for her together?” he suggested, patting my back. “Oh, you don’t know who I am! I’m Carter Ramage, The Ultimate Spy. However, don’t tell others I’m a spy, it might make them suspicious.”

“Hmm?” I was confused. Was there something bad with being a spy?

I left the thought be, got up, and walked around with Carter.

“You know, I got your back.” Carter said, smiling at me. 

“I’m having trust issues. We are in a killing game, y’know.” I said.

He looked down at the floor.

“But I trust you.” I said.

“I get what you’re saying, I’m scared too, but, we’ll get through this together.” he said.

All of a sudden, I had a scary thought.

“How did you know my name was Matthew?” I asked.

He put his hand on my arm, and dragged me into a classroom.

I screamed.

“I’ll have to tell you everything.” he said, crying. “I- I remember something other than my name and talent.” 

I gasped.

“What??” I said, confuzzled.

“You and me, we were great pals. We went to the same school, and we hung out together all the time.” he said, wiping his tears.

I started crying.

“I can’t- I don’t believe it…” I said, through tears.

“It’s true.” he said, getting up.

And that’s when we heard footsteps running down the hall.

“MATTHEW! MATTHEW! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OK!” I remembered the voice.

Katie.

I quickly bolted out of the classroom. “I’m here, I’m alright!”

At the sight of seeing me, she burst into tears and jumped into my arms.

“Katie, where did you go?” I said, crying tears of joy.

“It doesn’t matter, ok? Just as long as we have each other.”

The trembling in her voice led me to think she was keeping a secret from me.

I squinted.

“Katie, you have to tell me, or else, I don’t know what’s going to happen.” I said, exhausted.

Carter stumbled out of the classroom.

“Holy shit, y'all are fast.” he said, smiling.

“Ahh!” Katie screamed, as she fell backwards.

“Katie! Are you ok??” I yelled.

“Who’s that? Is he gonna kill us?” she yelled.

“No, that’s my pal, he’s alright, he’s here to protect us.” I said, reassuring her.

She squinted.

“You- you mean you remember that?” she asked, curious.

“Well, he does.” I said, laughing.

Carter joined in laughing, and eventually, Katie did too.

“So, I guess we have an actual friend?” she said.

“Yep. Carter, do you mind if we leave you for a bit?” I asked.

“Sure, sure.” he said.

I was worried for him, but I don’t think anyone would make any killings.

“Now, tell me where you went.” I whispered to Katie.

“No, Matthew!” she yelled.

“Katie, please. We need to learn more about the school.” I told her.

“Fine, I’ll bring you to it.” she said, flustered.

We walked for a while, until we reached our destination.

It was a door, with a disco ball on it.

Katie smiled. “It feels like home inside.” she said, leading me inside.

“Woah, what the fuck?” I swore, looking at the disco floor, collection of 80s CDs, and a huge disco ball.

“Wanna dance?” she said, smiling on the disco floor.

I looked at everything.

“I wonder if they have one for me?” I asked.

“I don’t know.” she said.

All of a sudden she looked at the floor.

“Katie, are you ok?” I asked, hugging her.

“I miss home, Matthew, I really do.” she said crying.

I looked at her.

“We all do Katie, but, I promise we’ll make it out together. Then we’ll stay great friends after it’s over.” I said, smiling at her.

“I might dance for a bit, mind if I have some time alone?” she asks.

“Sure thing.” I said exiting the room.

Although I had one more thing to say.

“Don’t go killing anyone on me, ok?” I told her.

“I won’t.” she said, as I closed the door.

I started walking around the corridor, when I saw Carter, watching us.

He quickly scurried away.


	3. The Other Students

I saw him run.

 

I bolted down the corner, chasing him.

 

We went through many twists and turns.

 

But eventually, he dashed down a hallway, and I couldn’t find him again.

 

I wanted to find the other students, and learn their names.

 

I walked up to a boy, and he was just staring at nothing.

 

“Hello there! Mind telling me what you are doing?” I asked him.

 

“Why are you disrupting my work. And, better question. Who the hell are you? Do you know my greatness?” he screamed.

 

“Aah! I was just asking a question, no need to respond like that.” I said, in terror.

 

“Fine, you little shit. My name is Alex Kareray. And I’m the best of the best, The Ultimate Theorizer! Now, let me think of more theories bitch!” he yelled, fingering me to go away.

 

 _God, I only asked a question. No need to be rude like that._ I thought, sort of surprised.

 

I walked up to another girl, hoping she was nicer than the other guy.

 

“Hi, how are you?” I asked.

 

“OOH! OOH! Odin is doin’ just fine!” she said.

 

“Are you Odin, by chance?” I asked.

 

“Nope, nope!” she yelled, perky.

 

“Um, so who are you then?” I asked.

 

“Ooh ooh! Odin says that my name is Amelia Ashdown! EEE! Odin is here for me especially today.” she yelled.

 

“Um, what’s your Ultimate Talent, may I add?” I asked her.

 

“Odin says he don’t know that yet! I tell you later!” she smiled.

 

_Weird, Odin doesn’t remember her talent. Wait. Who the fuck is Odin?_

 

I walked away, feeling the pressure against my chest.

 

Was this my life now?

 

I had to get out. Surely. But how?

 

I walked up to another girl outside, who was dazing at the stars.

 

Wait. I’m outside? Can’t I just escape?!

 

With the thought of escaping in my head, I ran far, finally going to get out of here.

 

Happy thoughts filled my mind until I bumped into a huge glass dome.

 

So, we really were trapped.

 

Damnit!

 

Looking at the floor, I walked back over to the girl.

 

“Hey, what’s your name?” I asked.

 

  
“Mm? Oh? My name is Claire Hoopes. I am The Ultimate Astronomer, looking at the stars makes me feel happy in hard times.” she said, her smile growing bigger.

 

“Well, I’m glad you can stay happy in a time like this.” I said, getting up.

 

But I realized something.

 

Maybe I should come out here more.

 

Maybe I can feel happy by looking at the stars too. But is that just because she’s an Astronomer?

 

I held on to the thought, collected myself, and headed back inside.

 

I was just at a door when a large man stopped me.

 

“Excuse me?!? Who are you, and why are you out this late?” he yelled at me.

 

“Um, I don’t know, I’m trying to meet everyone.” I told him.  
  
  
“Ohh! I’m sorry, sometimes I let my emotions get past me. Anyway, I’m Albert Sturrock, and I’m The Ultimate Bodyguard.” he said, ushering me inside.

 

_I can see why he would have outbursts. He *is* The Ultimate Bodyguard n’ all._

 

I had met 7 of the students. There were still 9 to go.

 

But I was *so* tired.

 

I knew I had to meet everyone though.

 

Where the hell even are we?

Are we really going to play this killing game?

And, if so, why am I meeting everyone if they could potentially kill me?

All these thoughts hurt, but I went through with my plan to meet everyone.

 

I walked down the hallway a bit, until a girl jumped on me.

 

“Ahh! Do you mind?” I screamed.

 

“You’re so sexy.” she said, licking me.

 

I pushed her off and her head hit the floor.

 

“Owie! Damn you!” she yelled.

 

“I don’t even know your name!” I said.

 

“Be amazed, it’sa me, Isabella Sholterwal, The Ultimate Model!” she said, starting to take off her clothes.

 

I ran off.

 

_What a thot, I already hate her._

 

_That bitch._

 

In my sprint, I passed Katie’s lab, and peered inside.

 

She was nowhere to be found, so my initial thought was that she was in her room.

 

But, what if she was committing homicide?

 

No, she couldn’t be. She wouldn’t make any moves yet, and she’s Katie, she’d never do that! Even though I just met her, I had faith.

 

Faith she wasn’t a bad guy.

 

Or bad girl.

 

The fuck Matthew? Focus damnit!

 

I walked down the hallways to meet a boy, standing there, looking sickly.

 

“Um, are you feeling ok?” I asked him.

 

“AAH!” he screamed.

 

“AAH!” I screamed back in shock.

 

“AAH!” he screamed back.

 

“What the fuck.” I said.

 

“Laughing.” he said.

 

_This guy has some mental problems._

 

“So, who are you?” I asked.

 

“WAIT? Was I being a creep?” he said.

 

“Uh… yeah…. Sorta.” I said.

 

“OH MY GOD! Why do I keep doing that! Damnit!” he yelled.

 

“Just tell me who you are so I can get on my way.” I said, pissed.

 

“My name is Haruko Suzuki, I’m The Ultimate Swashbuckler!” he said.

 

“Yeah, I could kinda tell by the pirate hat.” I blurted out.

 

“I am not a pirate, I am a Swashbuckler! Get it right, damnit!” he yelled.

 

“Do you mind asking, are you from a Japanese culture?” I asked.

 

“What do you think, bitch?” he snapped.

 

I walked away, scared.

 

_I was just asking, jesus christ._

 

_Weeaboo._

 

“NANI??” he yelled.

 

“What the actual fuck?!?!” I said.

 

“I can see all your thoughts asshole!” he yelled.

 

I quickly bounded the corner, in panic, where I ran straight into Amelia, who was investigating and walking.

 

“Ow, Odin wants to know what the hell is wrong with you-” she said.

 

“Ahh! I’m so sorry!” I said, helping her up, even though she is annoying.

 

“Odin forgives you! He always gives second chances, in fact-” I cut her off.

 

“Ahh! Amelia, I have to go meet more people if you don’t mind.” I said.

 

“Aww! Odin was just getting to know you! Bye, Matthew!” she said, walking around.

 

I walked around, looking for more people.

 

I saw a boy, but I decided to pass him, because I wanted to meet more girls.

 

“Hey, that wasn’t nice! Are you against Bi-Sexuals!?” he yelled.

 

“Aah! No no, I just wanted to meet more girls.” I said, replying to his remark.

 

“So you’re against boys?” he added.

  
“No! I just- ugh.” I said.

 

“You don’t wanna meet me? You don’t wanna meet, frickin, Liam Yamamoto, The, frickin, Ultimate Gadget Creator, himself, creator of all creators?” he proceeded.

 

“Ah, whatever.” I said, walking off.

 

“Hey, you’re really against Gadget Crea-” his voice trailed off, as I wandered off.

 

_Do I even give a crap anymore?_

 

_I do wanna meet everyone, but I still have six more to go._

 

_I’m so tired._

 

Luckily for me, the six I still had to meet were in a group, with Amelia.

 

“We should create something amazing, even awesome!” Amelia was telling them.

 

I walked up, sleepy.

 

“Just tell me all your names and talents so I can go to bed, starting with you.” I pointed at a girl.

 

“OoH! I’m Charlotte Shores, The Ultimate Photographer, photography is my best!” she said.

 

“Next.” I said, pointing at another girl.

 

“I’m Catalina Orrell, The Ultimate Survivalist.” she said, in my tired tone, obviously tired out about what Amelia had to say.

 

I pointed at another boy.

 

“I’m Oliver Tyng, my parents call me Ollie, and I’m The Ultimate Groomer.” he said, with a smile on his face.

 

I pointed at a girl.

 

“Oh, Oh! Hi! Um…. I’m Raegan Hooley, The Ultimate Waitress.” she said.

 

I pointed at the last boy.

 

“Oof, ok, I’m Cameron Segal, and I’m The Ultimate Chronologist. Nice to meet ya.” he said.

 

I pointed to the last girl and yawned.

 

“EEE! My name is Stephanie Chesley, and I’m The Ultimate Circus Act, I always have to be active!” she yelled.

 

“Good night.” I said, leaving the group.

 

“What about me?” Amelia said.

 

“I already know your name.” I said, sternly.

 

“Do not take that tone with me Mister!” she said, as I walked off.

 

I went outside to be met with the night sky.

 

I walked over to the rooms, and walked inside mine.

 

I crashed on the bed to hear the announcement go on.

 

It was the bear.

 

Monokuma.

 

“It’s nighttime bitches! Go to sleep, and be careful. Who knows if a murder will happen!!” he yelled.

 

The screen went black and I fell asleep.

 

I had a terrible terrible dream.

 

Someone attacked me, and killed me.

 

There was a class trial.

 

And in the class trial it was found it there were two murderers.

 

Carter and Katie.

 

I quickly jolted awake, nervous from my dream.


	4. Rebelling

I woke up in panic.

 

I had to find Katie and Carter.

 

I needed to tell them everything.

 

I was frightened.

 

What would they think of me?

 

I took a few minutes to assess myself, and get ready.

 

I checked in the closet to look for clothes, when I realized the only things in there were copies of my uniform.

 

“The hell, Monokuma?” I yelled to nobody in particular.

 

“RISE AND SHINE URSINE!” I heard.

 

“Ahh? Someone help, I’m being attacked!” I yelled.

 

Monokuma showed up outta nowhere.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” I said.

 

“Well you called out my name! So I came here to talk and help out. Whatcha doin’ up so early in the mornin’?” he asked.

 

“Sis, go away.” I said.

 

“SIS? WHAT AM I A SISSY?” he yelled.

‘

“Ohhh- how will I ever get over this?” he said, trembling.

 

“Sis, it’s just a damn word.” I told him.   
  
“DID YOU JUST CALL ME THAT AGAIN? WHAAT?” he yelled.

 

“Yes I did.” I laughed at him.

 

“Anyways, what I was here for. You were bein’ an ass, these are the only clothes you get. You could try to make new clothes. We have a storage room, and an equipment closet in the back the school. You might even find items to murder somebody back there! How amazing! Am I right?” he said.

“No, that’s actually uhhh- I think we should board that up.” I said, thinking about the murder weapons.

“BOARD IT UP? WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU CRAZY? NOBODY COULD MURDER THEN!” he yelled.

“Yeah, uhh- that’s kinda my point there.” I said.

“I’m done with you! SO LONG, BEAR WELL!” he yelled as he disappeared.

I had two things on my agenda.

I needed to go the closet to find any dangerous items, and dispose of them.

I ran as fast as I could.

In my sprint, Amelia came out of a classroom.

“Matthew, you should know! No running in the school hallways.” she said.

“This isn’t a school bitch!” I said, running by.

“It’s supposed to be! Don’t take that tone with me Mister!” she said, as I ran out of her vision.

I was so tired by the time I reached the closet.

I opened it up to see….

Everyone.

Wait?

How did Amelia beat me?

“Matthew, so nice of you to join us!” she said, in her perky voice.

“What do you want?” I asked.

“I am not allowing anybody but my friends to enter this closet! This includes Ollie, Catalina, Charlotte, Cameron, Stephanie, and Raegan!” she said.

“It’s too dangerous to allow you bad guys in!” she yelled.

“How in any way is that fair?” I raised my fist in anger, and did something I never expected to do.

I punched her hard across the face.

“Owie! Get him!” she yelled.

All her friends approached me, and started to lift me up.

“Stop it, you bastards!” I yelled, trying to get down.

They lifted me up and carried me over to a room.

“This is the lounge.” Cameron said.

They plopped me down on a chair, and exited the room.

“What’s stopping me from getting out and punching you all?” I smiled.

I went over to the door, and it was locked.

I jumped in panic.

“Hello?? Someone??” I yelled.

“Someone help me I’m trapped in here!” I yelled.

Nobody could hear me, as the door was soundproof.

I started banging as hard as I could, but as much as I tried, I couldn’t push it down.

I looked around the room for other options.

I looked under tables, I looked in the cushions.

Just then, a light went off in my head.

I slowly turned my head to the right and saw it.

A vent.

I immediately tried to pry the grate off, but it wouldn't budge.

“Matthew?” I heard Katie yell.

I could see her through the glass door.

“Katie, I’m in here!” I yelled.

She tried to open it, but once again, the door would not open.

Cameron walked up to her and held up a silver key.

“Only I- the amazing Chronologist, has the key! Amelia trusts me the most.” he said, dangling it around.

Katie tried to snatch it from him.

All of a sudden, her hand was shocked.

“WHAT THE HELL?” she screamed, running away.

Cameron chased her. “Don’t try to help rebels!” he screamed.

Whatever Amelia is doing to them, I don’t like it.

I could hear Katie screaming from far away.

“Don’t hurt her!” I screamed, but he couldn’t hear me.

I looked around, and found a hatch on the ceiling.

I lifted it off, and a screwdriver fell on me.

“Ouchie… whaaat?” I said, feeling dizzy.

I picked up the screwdriver.

I walked over to the vent, and started to unscrew.

I unscrewed all the screws, and continued to pry off the vent, slowly.

I crawled through the whole, all the way to the other side, where I started to unscrew the other vent.

Amelia walked by, dancing.

I started to unscrew quicker, until the vent eventually fell.

I crawled out.

Amelia turned around.

“Matthew? Are you magic? Woah, Odin wants to see more! Please, please!” she said, shocked.

“Um, actually, I used logic to get out but- you do you.” I said, laughing.

If anything *she* was magic, she beat me here!

 

I smiled, happy.

But then I remembered.

Katie.

I ran down the hallway where I saw her run off.

“Cameron, bitch, you better not have done anything!”   
  


I dashed in the room to see it.

Cameron pinning Katie down.

I immediately ran over and pushed him off.

He put the key on my arm, and it shocked me, but I didn’t care.

I was determined.

Carter walked in the room.

“Woah, you guys! What the hell? Stop this nonshit! Get it. It was supposed to be nonsense but nonshit. No? Ok.” he said.

“These rebels were disobeying Amelia’s laws! Therefore, they shall be punished with the Key of Death!” he yelled.

“But Cameron, you realize, if you kill them, you’ll become the culprit, and you’ll be punished.” Carter said.

“What the hell is the punishment though?” Cameron snapped back.

Carter pinned him down, and allowed me and Katie to run.

  
Carter then came out of the classroom, and locked the door.

“Carter, did you beat him up?” I asked, laughing.

“Oh yeah, scrawny boy’s on the floor crying.” he said, starting to cry of laughter.

“Now you’re crying!” I laughed.

“In a good way.” he said.

We laughed, as we walked away.

But we noticed something.

Where was Katie?

 


	5. Motive Video

I find myself stumbling in the middle of the hallway.

I could not afford to lose a friend.

“Matthew, you shouldn’t worry. I think I saw her go that way.” he pointed behind us.

I knew he was lying, but I couldn’t help to be happy.

I walked back to the closet.

I wanted to apologize.

To everyone.

I opened the door.

I closed my eyes

"Hey guys I wanted to apolo-" I said, as I opened my eyes.

Only Alex, Claire, and Albert remained.

"Oh, hey Matthew!" Alex yelled, in a way nicer tone than before.

"Alex, oh? Have you changed your tone?" I asked him.

"Hm?" he asked.

"You seem pissed when we first met." I told him.

"Ohh, shit. I do that sometimes. When I'm working on my theories, I require no distractions, they trigger me. However, I'm mostly a laid back guy, y'know?" he said, smiling.

"I get it-" I was interrupted by someone barging in the door.

It was Katie.

"Guys? What's wrong with Cameron?" she yelled.

"Huh?" I asked.

“He’s bleeding!” she yelled.

“WHAT!” I screamed.

I quickly grabbed everyone as we rushed out of the room.

We ran down the hallway, and barged into the classroom I last saw Cameron in.

“Owie. Someone get bandages please.” he said, mouth filled with blood.

I quickly grabbed a First Aid Kit off the wall.

“One of them- one of them- has gone rouge.” he said, stuttering.

“What- what do you mean?” I asked.

“Carter. He’s rebelling!” he yelled.

“What?” I said, knowing this is one of Amelia’s stupid rules.

“He- he- he almost murdered me.” Cameron said.

“What?” I cried.

“He tripped me! My face smashed into the floorboards!” he yelled.

I made an annoyed face.

“That’s your own damn fault.” I said, exiting the room.

I was getting tired, and it was getting late so I rushed to my room.

I barged inside, to see a present was left for me.

“Oh?” I said, grabbing it.  
I opened the box to see some type of iPad thing.

“What- what is this?” I said, grabbing it out.

I pressed the button, and a video started playing out.

“The motive video is back by popular demand! This motive video is laid out specially for Matthew Mathieson, The Ultimate Strategist. You have many people at home waiting for you. Your mom and your dad are worried for you. Your math team has been flopping all their meets! You should kill someone to ensure you get out of here!” it played out, and ended.

No, no I wasn’t gonna kill someone.

I was gonna live by finding the truth with everyone!

I sat down on my bed, and looked down at the ground for a while.

I eventually got into my sleepwear, that was provided in my closet.

I yawned.

The screen in my room flashed on, and it was Monokuma.

“This is an announcement from the Ultimate Academy! It is now 10 PM bastards! Go to sleep! And watch out for sleep murderers! Good night.” he winked, as the screen flashed off.

I didn’t want to go to bed.

I didn’t want another terrible dream.

But I was too sleepy to stay awake.

I drifted off to sleep in five minutes.

I had another dream.

But it was of Monokuma.

It was- a class trial.

We had just voted for the culprit, and everyone had voted me.

“It is time, to reveal the culprit! Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?” he screamed in excitement.

A roulette system showed up, and it showed all of our faces pixelated.

It went around a few times before attempting to stop, and landing on my face.

“MATHIESON” was displayed on the top of the machine, and coins spewed out.

“MATHIESON” flashed to “CORRECT”, as Monokuma smiled.

He hit a button, and a pixelated animation displayed on the screen below it.

It showed Monokuma grabbing me and dragging me.

It read at the bottom of the screen “MATTHEW HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY. TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!”

The dream went black for a little while, and it finally showed something again.

Flashes of my dead corpse.

I quickly woke up in panic.

Surely, surely the punishment didn’t mean- death?

Or did it?

I freaked out.

I tried to remember everything about my displayed dead corpse.

It looked like it had many slashes across the stomach, with pink blood spewing out.

I screamed just remembering it.

I panicked and freaked out.

I heard my intercom being buzzed.

“DING DONG DING DONG!”

I got up to open it.  
I quickly opened the door, to reveal Katie’s illuminated face.

The sun was shining brightly today.

“Matthew, mind if I come inside?” she asked politely, with a smile on her face.

I gestured her to come in, and the door shut behind us.

“Have you been doing ok lately?” she asked, as we sat on my bed.

“Katie, I’m- I-I” I stuttered.

“Are you scared Matthew?” she asked.

“Ye- yes. I-I-” I couldn’t get any of my words out.

“Did you see the video too?” she asked.

“HUH? You got one too?” I yelled.

“Yeah, we all did, I miss my family and all, but- I just want to remind you- please don’t- please don’t kill. Like I get that’s not your personality, but just please don’t attempt it.” she said.

“I-” I was about to respond when the screen turned on.

Monokuma.

“This is an announcement from the Ultimate Academy! It is now 8AM which is morning time! Please go to the dining hall for your next instructions!” the screen flashed off.

“I guess we should go-” I told her.

“Yeah, I guess.” she said.

We walked out of my room, and Carter was out there waiting for us, a worried expression on his face.

“Carter, you doing ok? You look pale.” I said.

“I-I’m fine. Let’s just get these damn instructions over with.” he said, upset.

We walked together to the dining hall, where everyone was gathered.  
“RISE AND SHINE, URSINE!” we heard.

Monokuma appeared.

“You all received motive videos! Be careful, you all are more motivated to kill!” he yelled.

I gasped.

It was no shock, but I was hurt.

Why?

“And be careful! If a murder does not happen soon, Monokuma will be very angry!” Monokuma said, through gritted teeth.

I wanted to squash him, I lifted up my foot.

“Don’t! It’s against school rules to hurt me! I’ll kill you myself if you do!” Monokuma yelled.

I put it down, feeling angry.

I walked out of the dining hall and returned to my room.

I sat down on my bed and realized.

I have free time.


	6. Free Time

“RISE AND SHINE, URSINE!” I heard, as Monokuma popped back up.

 

“Since you have free time, you may talk to two people! You could use your choices on the same person, or on different people!”  he yelled, excited, even though this was a boring task.

 

“Umm- ok? Stop wasting my time.” I said, exiting the room.

 

“Wait! I didn’t get to say my line! SO LONG, BEAR WELL!” he yelled.

 

I slammed my door shut, and wondered who I should see.

 

I want to choose someone who I haven’t talked much with.

 

I walk out and into the backyard.

 

I see Isabella.

 

I really wanna talk to her.

 

For some reason.

 

I walked up.

 

“Hi, Isabella!” I said, standing in front of her.

 

“Omigosh! I can’t believe someone as sexy as you wants to talk to me!” she burst out, sweating.

 

“Hah- hah, I’m getting hot. Maybe I’ll faint.” she said.

 

“Oh no no! Don’t do that! That wouldn’t be good.” I reassured her.

 

She started to fall forward, and I caught her.

 

“Did you know I lost a finger?” she said, dazed.

 

“Huh!?” I yelled.

 

She held up her hand and her pinky finger was missing.

 

“WHAT!!” I yelled.

 

“I had to get it cut off due to some stupid condition.” she said, happy.

“Why the hell are you so happy?” I yelled.

“Because I’m with you.” she smiled.

“Uhh, ok?” I said.

“I just can’t help it, you are so damn hot!” she yelled, starting to lick me.

“Ahh! Don’t do that please!” I yelled in fear.

  
“Your no fun!” she said.

Katie walked past.

“She’s very sexual.” she whispered into my ear.

I laughed.

“What- what are you laughing about? Did I do something wrong?!” she yelled.

I burst into tears from laughing.

“Stop!!” she ran away.

“Wait, no!” I said.

I had one more free time event to spend.

I walked up and down the corridors of the school.

I saw Stephanie, someone who I had not talked to much.

I walked up.

“Hey Stephanie! How are you?” I asked.

“Hm?” she cried out.

“Oh.” she said as she looked at me. “It’s the rebel.” 

“Huh?” I gasped.

“Ahh, those are Amelia’s rules. Who the fuck cares. Hi Matthew!” she said, jumping up and down, running around the classroom.

“What do you mean? Aren’t you on her side?” I yelled, chasing her.

“Nope! She’s a little asshole! I only use her so I don’t get killed!” she laughed.

I chased her around the classroom for a little while, and I was out of breath.

I sat down.

“What?? Ruining our fun?” she snapped.

“How do you go this much?” I panted.

“Circus training!!” she perked.

I can see.

She is The Ultimate Circus Act.

She won’t be able to be killed, she’ll escape death so many times.

“I’m going to go now, bye Stephanie!” I said, exiting the room.

“You’re fun to play with! Come back soon!” she yelled.

I walked out into the courtyard, my free time was up.

I walked into the dorms.

I opened my door, and Carter was there waiting for me.


	7. Keys

“Carter?? How did you get in here?” I asked.

 

“What? Oh! Monokuma left keys in all our rooms to be able to go into each others rooms! Each person got one key. You’re lucky I got yours, who knows what anybody else would do.” he informed me.

 

I saw my key on the table.

 

I picked it up and saw the name.

 

“AMELIA ASHDOWN” it read.

 

“I guess I have Amelia’s?” I said, picking it up.

 

The intercom started to beep.

 

I got off the bed and walked over to the door.

 

I opened it up to see Amelia.

 

“Matthew! Carter! Give me your keys!” she smiled, walking inside.

 

“Huh?” I gasped.

 

“My friends have decided it’s against my laws to be able to break into others rooms!” she said.

 

I put my key in my pocket, and me and Carter walked over to her.

 

We lifted her up, and threw her outside of the room.

 

She started crying.

 

“Why are you so mean Matthew.” she said, through her tears.

 

I quickly closed and locked the door, and canceled the intercom system.

 

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, I started shedding tears.

 

“Oh? Matthew, what’s wrong?” Carter asked.

 

“Why am I so mean? That’s a real question.” I cried out.

 

“You are not mean, buddy!” Carter reassured me.

“You’re only saying that because you’re my friend!” I yelled.

 

I opened up the door and walked out.

 

Amelia was already gone.

 

I ran out, and burst into the courtyard.

 

I saw a building I had never seen before.

 

It was a place with many different fenced off areas, with survival skills in them all.

 

In one of them, I saw Catalina, and realized this is The Ultimate Survivalist’s lab.

 

I walked into the fence and saw an archery place.

 

“Woah!” I said, amazed by the technology.

 

“What are you doing in my lab?” she said, in a stern voice, as she entered the archery station, and started shooting at the targets.

 

She hit the bullseye everytime.

 

She turned around and aimed the arrow straight on my heart.

 

I opened the gate real quick and ran out.

 

I ran straight into the school.

 

I burst through the doors, and Stephanie was standing there.

 

“Are you ok?” she looked worried.

 

“Oh gosh, Steph.” I said.

 

She started laughing.

 

“Hah! Steph! What do you think I am, a pussy??” she yelled.

 

“That was unnecessary!” I yelled.

 

“Awwww, was it really?” she pouted.

“There is no need for remarks like that!” I said.

 

She burst out crying.

 

“WHY DO YOU ALWAYS RUIN MY FUN?!” she yelled.

 

“Woah, I did not mean it to be that way. Just be more careful with your words.” I said.

 

“YOU ARE NOT MY DAD! DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!” she ran away, crying.

 

More unnecessary remarks.

 

Is that all that comes from that girl?

 

I didn’t know what to do now.

 

I got this sudden feeling of despair out of nowhere, for no specific reason.

 

I just missed my family.

 

I wanted to go home.

 

I didn’t want to participate in this life or death game.

 

I was determined to get out.

 

And I’d use my strategist skills to find the truth.

 

I walked out into the courtyard, feeling more confident, and discovered another building.

 

I walked inside and quickly realized, it was made out of glass.

 

I saw many telescopes, refractors, and reflectors.

 

I automatically knew, this was The Ultimate Astronomer’s lab.

 

She ran in.

 

“Hey, Claire! This is your lab, I guess?” I smiled.

 

“Oh my gosh, it’s amazing! I feel at home!” she yelled.

 

“We’re still in the killing game though-” I started.

“Shut up! Let me live my fantasies!” she said, her eyes twinkling.

 

“I’ll leave you be-” I said, exiting her lab.

 

I wanted to see my lab.

 

Just one thing to make me happy.

 

And feel at home.

 

I decided to head back to my room and lay down for a bit.

 

I sat down in bed, and realized.

 

I have more free time.

 

 


	8. Hide and Go Seek

_ Who should I spend my time with? _

 

It was a repulsive thought.

 

I wanted to talk to Stephanie again.

 

But who else?

 

I didn’t want to talk to Isabella, she would just run away again.

 

I should talk to Alex, get to know him better.

 

I walked into the same classroom Steph was in yesterday, and sure enough, she was there jumping around.

 

“Steph, wanna play tag again?” I asked.

 

“No! Let’s play hide and seek throughout the whole school!” she laughed.

 

“That’s uhh- a lil’ ambitious!” I worried.

 

I would never find her!

 

There’s no way!

 

“Count to 200!” she yelled, running out of the room.

 

The door slammed behind her.

 

I counted, as I was told.

 

Was I really gonna play this game?

 

I’d just be wasting my free time.

 

151….

 

The numbers counted and counted, as time went by.

 

199…

 

200.

I yawned as I walked out of the classroom.

I looked around so many hallways, so many classrooms.

I even went outside.

I couldn’t find her anywhere.

I gave up, and went to go find Alex.

I found him near the dorms.

“Hi there, Alex.” I said, approaching him.

“You’re lucky I just finished my theory buddy! I woulda snapped!” he laughed.

“That’s-- interesting.” I said, wondering.

“It.. is. I don’t know why I do it I just do.” he looked down at the ground.

I patted his back. “Atleast you’re nice when you’re not working!” 

“Mhm…” he said.

Something was bothering him, but I didn’t know what.

  
“You ok?” I asked.

“Yeah- I’m just scared that someone is gonna die.” he said.

I immediately remembered the Killing Game.

“Oh. Shit.” I said.

“I love everyone here, and I can’t afford to see anyone go.” he leaned into my ear.

“Except for that Amelia bitch.” he said.

I laughed.

“Yeah… I’m not a fan either.” we started bursting out laughing.

We said our goodbyes, I gave him earbuds so he wouldn’t have distractions, and I returned to my room.

He wasn’t wrong.

The Killing Game was still going.

Someone was probably going to murder soon.

And I was not prepared.

All of a sudden, the intercom buzzed.


	9. All Tied Up, No More Love

I leaped out of bed.

 

Who needs me?

 

Timidly, I walk over to my door.

 

I open it up to see Stephanie.  
  
“You are no fun!” she yelled.

 

“Huh?” I yelled.

 

She pouted, collapsing in one of my chairs.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” I asked.

 

“You left me!” she cried.

 

“Huh!!?” I jumped back.

 

“I was still hiding!” she said.

 

“Oh!! I forgot!” I yelled.

 

“Yeah, cause I’m gonna buy that!” she spat.

 

“Ew..” I said.

 

“What? You have a problem with spit?” she asked.

 

“Uhh… YEAH! Who doesn’t?” I said.

 

“What’s wrong about it?” she wondered.

 

“It’s DISGUSTANG!!” I yelled, like that one mom in that one video.

 

How do I remember that shit?

 

“It was not me…” she quoted, in a british accent.

 

We laughed so hard.

 

“OH” she yelled like in the video, looking at her watch.

 

"Me gots to go!" she said, in an italian accent.

 

I stumbled over to my bed.

 

I noticed something sitting on my desk.

 

A photo.

 

It seemed to be of my family.

 

Out of nowhere, I started crying.

 

I need to escape here.

 

"For you." I said, pointing at the photo.

 

I remembered my mom had anxiety.

 

She couldn't afford to lose me, so I would win this game for her.

 

That's when the intercom buzzed.

 

I jumped off the bed, and I opened the door.

 

It was Katie.

 

"Matthew, are you ok?" she asked.

 

"Yeah... I'm alright.." I said.

 

"What's wrong?" she asked.

 

I led her over to my bed.

 

I picked up the photo, and showed it to her.

 

She put her hand over her mouth.

 

“No way…” she said, shocked.

 

“Maybe we should head to your room…” I said.

 

“Why?” she asked.

 

“To see if, maybe, you got one too.” I answered.

 

“I’m not sure if I’m ready yet-” she started.

 

“Uhuhuh, girl! You are so ready!” I reassured her.

 

I grabbed her by the hand, leading her out of the room.

 

“Ah, no! Matthew!” she laughed.

 

I snatched her key card, and swiped it on her dorm, which was right next to mine.

 

We laughed as I pulled her inside.

 

And there saw the picture.

 

She put her hand over her mouth.

 

“Oh-” she cut off.

 

“Katie, are you ok?” I asked.

 

She nodded.

 

“I’m so happy to see them again!” she jumped up and down.

 

In her picture there was a man, who I was assuming was her dad, a woman, which I assumed was her mom, and what looked like her two sisters.

 

“Big happy family, I’m assuming?” I laughed.

 

“I love them. I’ll give up this world to see them in person one more time.” she added.

 

I looked down at the ground.

It was going to be hard to fulfill this.

 

I would be devastated if she didn’t get to see them again.

 

I would give up my own life, so she could live.

 

Would I?

 

“I’m gonna go now, Katie, bye.” I said, exiting the room.

 

The door clicked shut behind me.

 

I walked to the school, and was stopped by Albert on the way.

 

“Where you think you going?” he asked.

 

“Huh?” I asked.

 

It felt just like when I first met him.

 

“Albert, listen, I know you do things like this, BUT JUST FUCKING LET ME THROUGH.” I screamed.

 

He jumped and ran.

 

I was surprised by my actions.

 

I didn’t expect, in a million years, to be that confident enough to yell at somebody like that.

 

Especially someone I just met.

 

I waltzed on over to the area where the storage closet was, and I found an interesting room across from the lounge.

 

I never really noticed it, because I was chasing.

 

I opened up the door, and it was an arcade.

 

I smiled.

 

I immediately ran over to a pacman game.

 

I started to play and WACA WACA my way around the game, and grabbed every dot I saw.

I won the game, and, once finished, I headed over to Donkey Kong.

 

I started to jump over all the barrels.

 

I eventually made it to the top, and yawned.

 

It was almost 9 o’clock already.

 

I didn’t think I spent that much time in the arcade.

 

I wandered over to the lounge, and sat down a couch.

 

I scrambled to my feet, not knowing who it was.

I stayed there for a while.  


I almost dozed off a few times.

 

I was really tired.

 

I sat on the couch for a while.

 

That’s when, somebody came in.

 

Just then, a black hooded figure ran after me.

 

They pushed me down onto the chair, and pulled something out of their pocket.

 

Rope.

 

They continued to go round and round, tying me up to the chair.

 

I knew I was going to die.

 

 


	10. The First Murder

I cried out.

 

I was so scared.

 

The hooded figure took out a piece of duct tape, and put it over my mouth.

 

After this, they exited the room.

 

I wondered who it was.

 

Who would do this?

 

Were they going to go get the murder weapon now?

 

No, of course, they’re not gonna kill me!   
  


I wriggled around, trying to untie myself.

 

Nothing was working, but I wouldn’t give up.

 

I tried to scream, but you weren’t able to hear me.

 

I heard rustling going on outside.

 

I was petrified.

 

I saw some shoes walk by the vent.

 

I heard the storage room close.

 

I tried to scream again, but alas, it wouldn’t work.

 

I had an idea.

 

I started to lick the duct tape.

 

It tasted like a fish’s ass, but I needed to scream.

 

I licked it for about 10 minutes, when it finally came loose.

 

It fell off, and I began to scream as loud as possible.

 

I bended my head down, and started gnawing on the rope.

It had some chew marks, but I didn’t leave much of a dent at all.

I saw Carter at the door.

He couldn’t get the door open, as only Katie had the key, and the hooded figure closed the door behind them.

And Katie was probably in her room.

Carter tried to push the door down.

It wouldn’t budge.

He fell to his knees.

He couldn’t save me.

He felt bad.

He tried to talk to me, but the door was still soundproof.

I tried to wiggle my fingers free.

I cried out.

Nothing was working, as I heard the storage door slam shut.

The hooded figure ran past.

A second after that happened, Katie appeared, walking down the left hallway.

She saw Carter, on the verge of tears.

She said something, I couldn’t hear it, but by the movement of her lips, it looked like “What’s wrong?”.

Carter pointed at me.

Katie gasped, and pulled out her key.

She twisted, and twisted.

The door opened, and they barged in.

They ran to my side, and started to untie me.

It felt so good to be free again.

“What happened?!?” Katie yelled.

“A black hooded figure- attacked me- and- tied me up.” I panted.

She was shocked.

“I heard some people go into the storage closet, maybe we should investigate?” I asked, wiping my tears.

“Sure.” Katie and Carter said, in unison, hugging me.

We walked over.

I slowly opened the door.

When fully opened, we witnessed a sight we’d never thought we’d have to see.

There laid Cameron, upside down in a sleeping bag, a bat under the sleeping bag, pink blood all over his body.

I heard Monokuma laughing at me in my mind, as we witnessed this dead body.

“Huh? What’s going on?” Carter gasped.

I was so shocked.

I wasn’t expecting ANYONE to murder yet.

“DING DONG, BING BONG. DING DONG DING DONG.” I heard the TV screen make a sound.

It flashed on, and I saw Monokuma.

“Puhuhuhuhuhuuh.” he laughed.

What is so funny?

One of our friends is dead.

Even if he was a rascal, and caused me trouble, I still sorta liked that guy.

I was sad to see him go.

“A body has been discovered!” he yelled, excited. “Please, everyone, gather in the storage closet!”

He was smiling.

_ How dare you…  _ I thought.

I needed to find Cameron’s murderer, no matter what!   
  


Even if it would be difficult, I was going to get them punished.

Everyone started rushing in.

“Huuh?” Amelia asked.

“Oh my gosh! I can’t look!” Claire yelled.

One of us 15 here….

Murdered him.

“How could this happen?” Albert added.

“Enough of this soppy nonsense!” Monokuma said, appearing out of nowhere.

“You all hated that boy anyway!” he yelled.

“That is wrong… he was my friend.” This was the first thing I’ve heard Raegan say in about 2 days.

“Anyways, you should get to investigating!” Monokuma yelled.

I had to investigate his body.

And I was ready.


	11. Investigation

Everything… hurt.

Who would do this?

Who would kill one of our friends?

What was the purpose?!

Out of nowhere, Hakuro pushed me.

“Please, you never cared for that incoherent bitch!” he yelled.

“Huuh?” I jumped.

I remembered he could read minds.

“Stop saying you cared for him! I know you didn’t!” he said.

“But I did… stop being an asshole!” I yelled out of nowhere.

He held his hand over his mouth.

“I never expected words and remarks like that to come out of you…” he said.

I looked down at the floor.

D-d-did I do something wrong?

The thought echoed through my head.

“Stop it with this drama! Investigate the crime scene!” Monokuma yelled.

“I think it is unacceptable to investigate a friend’s dead body…” Charlotte said.

“Oh, please! Just do it or you’ll fail in the trial!”

The trial. 

I forgot we had to do that.

I was not ready.

I sighed, and I walked over to the sleeping bag Cameron’s body lay in.

“Huh?” I said, finding something new.

There was a piece of duct tape at the bottom of the bag.

Is it possible that the culprit is the same person who trapped me in the lounge?

 

“Piece of Duct Tape” has been added to truth bullets.

 

I looked at the bat that was under the sleeping bag.

There was blood at the top of it.

“The culprit must’ve killed him with the bat..” Ollie said, frowning.

“That is a possibility… but if that’s so, the culprit did a bad job of hiding this crime scene.” I added.

 

“Bloody Bat” has been added to the truth bullets.

 

I was confused.

I did not know how this murder happened.

I was beyond nervous for the trial.

I didn’t know anything about this murder.

I looked at the walls and shelves of the storage room, which were lined with shitty junk, and weapons lay at the top shelves.

I looked around at the people in the room, and the tallest was Hakuro.

Did he commit this murder?

 

“Weapons on Shelves” has been added to the truth bullets.

 

Hakuro had read my mind very fast at that moment.

He looked down.

“You’re saying I did this?” he weeped.

“No no no! I’m only saying it’s a possibility!” I replied.

“No! You are saying I did this! Quit your lying! There’s no way-“ he began.

“Yes there is Hakuro, everyone besides Matthew is a suspect at this point…” Carter said.

“Just because Matthew’s your best friend doesn’t mean you have to rule him out!” Hakuro screamed.

“Um… no. I’m ruling him out because he was tied up the whole time…” Carter replied.

“It is possible he committed the murder, and tied himself up after.” Hakuro pointed out.

“I’m pretty sure it’s impossible to tie yourself up.” Katie joined the conversation.

Hakuro stopped.

“I can’t believe I would be framed for this…” he said, worried.

“You did call him an incoherent bitch…” I reminded him.

“Stop it!!” he yelled, running out of the room.

Is it really him?

Nobody acts like this.

I walked out of the room.

I wanted to investigate some things outside.

I was looking around just outside the door.

That’s when I saw a patch of the wall was a lighter shade of gray then the rest.

I stumbled, and fell into the ground.

Realizing this, I picked myself up.

I was on my knees now, and I tried to pull off the patch.

It wouldn’t budge.

There was a tiny hole in it.

I looked through.

I saw a flashing saw.

I gasped.

Ollie wandered over.

“I remember this was a drawer before…” he said.

“Oh?” I said.

“Amelia said she used this drawer a lot.” he added.

Was it Amelia?

No, she wouldn’t kill Cameron.

 

“Drawer and Saw” has been added to the truth bullets.

 

Everything about this crime was so confusing.

I guess we would just need to say our alibis, and we'd find the killer, right?

Right?

The bells rang in my head.

*ding dong, dong, ding*

I looked at the nearest monitor, as it flashed on.

It was Monokuma.

“Puhuhuhu… it's the time you've all been waiting for… puhuhuhu!” he said, in his chair.

“Ooh ooh! What is it?” Amelia said.

“Oh, you know, just the class trial!” Monokuma laughed.

No.

I'm not ready.

Please Monokuma.

“This stress is bad for my heart!” yelled Charlotte.

“It's probably you…” said Catalina.

“Why would I kill my friend?!” Charlotte yelled.

“I guess we just have to go…” I said.

We could do this.


	12. My Class Trial, Our Class Trial

I walked around the school with everyone.

*bing bong, bong bing*

“Huh?” I stumbled. “Another announcement?”

Monokuma appeared on the monitor.

“It seems you all are lost. Just find the purple door!” he screamed.

We were lost.

We had no clue who did it.

I did not expect the killing game to actually start.

I found a purple door.

“Guys… over here.” I sighed.

We were not prepared.

I pressed the button next to the door, and it opened.

We stepped inside and it was an empty room.

“This is the class trial?” Carter said, confused.

The door closed behind us.

We started going down.

“Woah, elevator?” said Albert.

“Ahh!” Claire yelled. “I don't like the feeling of going down!”

The elevator came to a stop.

The door opened, and in front of us was a big room.

There was a huge chair, and little pedestals.

The pedestals had our names on them.

“Rise and shine, ursine! Just step on your pedestal so this can start!” yelled Monokuma, popping out of nowhere.

“Are we really gonna do this?” I asked.

“We must.” Katie nodded.

I stepped onto my pedestal, which was located next to Stephanie and Katie.

************************************************  
CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION

Cameron Segal, The Ultimate Chronologist, I was going to find his murderer no matter what.

Monokuma: Alrighty! In this class trial you will present your arguements for who you think the culprit is, and vote for “whodunit”! If you get this right, only the blackened will be punished, but if you are wrong, everyone besides the blackened will be punished, and the blackened will graduate from this academy!

Carter: What exactly is this punishment?

Monokuma: Oh, just this!

A giant screen came down from the roof.

The screen flashed on, and a sight we never wanted to see came on.

It flashed through many punishments.

A boy being pummeled by baseballs, a boy spinning around in a cage that was electrocuting him, a girl being smashed by a fire truck, a computer being smashed, a girl and boy getting almost crushed, a boy being dropped into a volcano, a girl being stabbed with a sword, a girl being sent to space on a giant hand, a boy being stampeded by bulls, a girl getting crushed by Tetris blocks, a girl being hung repeatedly over a piano, a girl climbing up a thorny rope, and eventually falling to her death, a boy being cooked alive, a boy being impaled by a bee, and finally, a boy being sent to space.

Hakuro: What the hell??

Carter: Oh my god.

Monokuma: Yup! The punishment is simply… an execution!

We all had the same shocked expression on our faces.

The culprit would be tortured.

Stephanie: Waahh! That was hard enough to watch on a video screen, and we have to watch that happen to one of our friends?

Matthew: I'm shocked too… but we need to find the culprit, or we will all be punished…

Charlotte: Damnit! We can't do this!

Catalina: I see that all the time… I'm not really affected.

Raegan: You're… used to that?

Catalina: Unfortunately, yes.

Amelia: I won't be sad to see my friend’s killer get executed!

Matthew: That's sick…

Carter: Where should we start?....

Matthew: I guess we should start with our alibis… it couldn't of been me as I was tied up to the chair-

Hakuro: I WILL NOT ACCEPT FOOLISH LOGIC!

************************************************  
REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN

Hakuro: I will not accept such foolish logic!

Matthew: What do you mean? My logic is perfectly correct.

Hakuro: It is possible…

Hakuro: That you did the crime…

Hakuro: And tied yourself up after.

Hakuro: So you are the culprit!

Matthew: Ahh no. It's not possible to tie yourself up.

Hakuro: Yes it is!

Hakuro: All you have to do

Hakuro: Is wrap the rope around you and make a knot.

Hakuro: And there.

THAT’S INCORRECT!  
************************************************  
Matthew: However… duct tape was put over my mouth after I was tied up. I couldn't have done that if I was stuck.

Hakuro: You're saying I'm wrong?

Matthew: Yes, that is correct.

Alex: Well, Hakuro just wasted our time.

Carter: Pretty much.

Matthew: Who doesn't have an alibi?

Nobody raised their hands.

Amelia: I bet Monokuma did it!

Monokuma: That's impossible!! Remember the rule? I can't interfere with the game!

This is true.

The thought brings despair.

It has to be one of us.

Claire: So who the hell did it?

Isabella: I already figured out the fuckin’ culprit you fuckin’ idiots!

Matthew: Huh?

Raegan: If you know just tell us!!

Isabella: He killed his fuckin’ self!

Matthew: Ah?

Is that even possible?

I mean, it's a thought.

Carter: Are you sure about that?

Isabella: Yeah! He fuckin’ hit himself with the bat.

************************************************  
NON-STOP DEBATE START

Isabella: He hit himself with the bat and stuffed himself in the sleeping bag.

Matthew: But is the murder weapon really a bat?

Isabella: Yeah it was the only weapon at the crime scene. X

Ollie: That is true. None of us are tall enough to reach those weapons on top.

Amelia: There's no way Cameron killed himself! He is a good boy. X

Albert: Good boy never kill anyone!

I need to think about this again.

Was it possible he killed himself?

No.

NO, THAT’S WRONG!  
************************************************  
Matthew: Now, Isabella… you might not have seen this, but, there was an odd patch in the wall with a tiny hole, if you looked through you could see a saw. I don't know if it had blood on it, though. Ollie said it used to be a drawer.

Isabella: Huuh? Are you sure? I never get anything wrong!

Katie: Well, for this you did.

Isabella: If-if he didn't kill himself, who did??

Alex: That's what we need to look into.

Carter: I was sitting by the lounge door the whole time. Matthew, you can confirm this, correct?

Matthew: Umm…

Carter: Matthew?

Matthew: Ummmm…

Amelia: What's wrong Matthew?

Albert: Yeah, what wrong?

Matthew: You came about 2 minutes after I was tied up.

Carter: …

Charlotte: So was it you, bitch?

I thought about something.

Matthew: But Carter came from the left, and the storage closet is on the right.

Claire: So it was not Carter.

Matthew: I don't believe it was Katie either. The second I heard the door slam, she appeared on the left.

Katie: Yeah, that's right!

???: Oh, well that's a pain.

Matthew: HUUUH?

Charlotte: Where did that come from? Aaaah!

???: It's just me, don't worry.

Monokuma smiled.

There were five pedestals in front of him.

The floor of one opened, and a gray bear came out.

???: It's just me! Don't worry!

Raegan: Seriously? Another one?

Monokuma: This is just Monoflop, don't worry.

Monoflop: Hey! That name makes me sound bad… why did you name me that?

Monokuma: Whatever do you mean? It fits you perfectly.

Monoflop was upset.

He raised up his fist, as to punch Monokuma.

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu. Hurting me will only result in your death.

Monoflop: Urrgh! I wish I could just punch you!

Monokuma: Well, you can't! Boohoo!

Matthew: May you guys stop? We're trying to figure out the culprit, and you're distracting us.

Monokuma looked shocked.

Monokuma: Carry on…

Matthew: That's what I thought. Now I need everyone's alibis so we can put an end to this already.

Monokuma: Whaaat? Come on. It hasn't even been long yet!

Matthew: I don't care! I wanna get this over with, so the remaining 14 of us could live in peace!

Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhu…

Matthew: What's so funny?

Monokuma: This game won't end with 1 murder. Who evens knows if you'll get the blackened correct?

Liam: It's me.

Matthew: Huh?

Liam: You wanna know the culprit right? Well, I'm right here.

Matthew: No no no… a culprit would not just admit it like that.

Liam: Well it is!  
************************************************  
NON-STOP DEBATE START

Liam: I'm the culprit. X

Charlotte: I bet he is!

Matthew: I really don't think s-

Liam: Well it is!

Liam: I snuck up behind Cameron…

Liam: And smashed his head in with the bat! X

Liam: It's been me this whole time.

Amelia: You killed our friend? X

Albert: Liam not gentleman!

There's a flaw there somewhere.

That's it.

IT CAN’T BE!  
************************************************  
Matthew: Haven't we already established the murder weapon *probably* isn't the bat?

Liam: Huh? What else could it be?

Matthew: Did you forget about the saw?

Liam: Saw? There was no saw.

I facepalmed.

Matthew: Liam… the saw was in the patch.

Liam: Patch?

Isabella: He’s just confushit, let's leave him out of this.

Alex: Of course he is. Continue with your statement Matthew.

Matthew: Alex…

Alex: Yes?

Matthew: You're being nice! Stop it! Work on your theories!

Alex: Well frick man. Way to put me under the spotlight.

Claire: I-it’s true! We need your help!

  
Alex: Well, I’ll do my best. Just- please try not to distract me too much.

Albert: I be quiet! No worries Alex!

Liam: So… if you guys are saying I didn’t do it, then who did?

Matthew: How did the murder even happen, I think we should go over first. With that evidence, we can go over who killed him.

Charlotte: How the hell will that bullshit help?

Amelia: I’m sure he got murdered with the saw!

Matthew: Yes, that’s probably true.

Raegan: If-if-if that’s the truth, then it must’ve been someone tall, correct?  
************************************************  
NON-STOP DEBATE START  
Matthew: Ahh, that’s what I was thinking at first…

Matthew: But anyone could of climbed up there.

Liam: In that case, it’s Steph! X

Stephanie: Huh? Why me?

Hakuro: You’re very energetic…

Hakuro: You could climb up there very easily.

Stephanie: It could’ve been anyone though…

Isabella: There’s gotta be one of us who doesn’t have a confirmed alibi! X

What could it be?

I really don’t get it.

I AGREE!  
************************************************  
Matthew: One of us did the crime, correct? So there’s one of us who won’t have a confirmed alibi for the time of the murder, correct?

Monokuma: Yeah! And you all know what time the murder was at!

Carter: Um… no we don’t.

Monokuma: What do you mean?

  
Carter: You never told us anything.

Monokuma: …

  
Monokuma: Monoflop, did you not pass the MonoPads out!?!

Monoflop: MonoPads? Father, I don’t think I was alive at that time. Actually, what the hell is going on?

Monokuma: Ah! You’re such a flop!

Monokuma grabbed 15 tablets out of nowhere, and passed them   
I pressed the button and a screen appeared.

I read off it.

The victim was Cameron Segal, The Ultimate Chronologist. He was murdered at 9:45. He had more than 1 injury.

Matthew: That was around the time I was in the lounge. That was just 15 minutes after I was tied up…

Hakuro: So it’s not you…

Carter: I was there 2 minutes after you were tied up, that’s my alibi!

Matthew: Yes, and I can confirm.

Amelia: I was walking by the dining hall at 9:45, I also saw Claire, Isabella, and Alex.

Alex: Did some bitch say my name?

Amelia: Oops, sorry!

Alex: What did you want?

Amelia: You saw Claire and Isabella in the dining hall, correct?

Alex: Hmm… yes.

Amelia: And I passed by, correct?

Alex: Eh? I wasn’t paying much attention really…

Claire: I-I saw you.

Charlotte: I was in the courtyard playing ball with Raegan and Stephanie.

Stephanie: Ooh yes that was fun!

Raegan: Ehh…

Matthew: We still need alibis from Albert, Liam, Haruko, Catalina, Ollie, and… Katie.

Liam: Didn’t I already say I murdered the bitch?  
Matthew: That was an obvious lie! You have no clue anything about this crime!

Liam: Crime?

  
Catalina: Just shut up already… I was in my lab.

Matthew: I can see that.. but we really can’t confirm.

Katie: I was exploring the classrooms…

Matthew: You appeared just after I heard the door to the equipment closet shut.

Catalina: That leaves Haruko, Albert, and Ollie.

Ollie: Me and Albert were talking in my room when we heard the announcement.

Albert: Oh yeah! That right! I remember that!

Charlotte: So it was you Haruko!

He put his hand over his mouth.

Haruko: No no no, there was no way I could’ve done it. Because of- something.

Matthew: Haruko?

Raegan: You’re acting very strange.

Hakuro: I couldn’t have done it because….

Carter: Spit it out damnit!

  
Hakuro: I couldn’t have done it because….

Catalina: If you have something useful to say just say it.

Hakuro: I couldn’t have done it because…….

Matthew: Hakuro… please just tell us.

Hakuro: …

Hakuro: I couldn’t have done it because….  
Hakuro proceeded to throw up all over his pedestal.

 

 

  



End file.
